Revenge
by IJustCameHereToComment
Summary: Phillip is 7. After Alexander Hamilton endorses Thomas Jefferson instead of Burr, Burr decides to get revenge instead of challenging him to a duel. Since Jefferson and Madison hate Hamilton, they decided to help them. Burr decides to take it out on Phillip. One shot


**Important: Do _not_ skim or you will be confused. This is right after Alexander Hamilton endorses Jefferson instead of Burr. Burr is mad, but he decides to get revenge a different way other than a duel. One that will break hearts. Btw Phillip is alive! (Yay!) I wanted this to be cute, so Phillip is 7 at the time. This might sound kind of confusing but I hope you'll like the story. Warning: I made Burr mean in this don't me offended. This is Phillip's point of view.**

I love my piano more than anything. I've learned to play many songs without looking at the music notes. I even wrote some of my own songs on the piano! I play with my mom and my sister Angelica- or Angie, all of the time.

The piano, to me, is incredible. Just the way it works.. When I press a key on my piano it causes a small hammer inside to hit a string- or strings when you press multiple notes. Each key is connected to it's own hammer that hits a specific string. Whenever the hammer hits a string, it vibrates and makes a wonderful sound that we call music. At least that's what Mother taught me.

My daddy's always at work. Fighting with- everyone who stands in his way, or writing. I sighed. It was just me and my siblings at home. Mother is having lunch with Aunt Angelica. I went over to the piano and started to play it.

I played the basic notes mother taught me. "Un diox-", I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Daddy's home!", I exclaimed, and me and Angie raced to the door. I beat Angie, and swung the door open. A huge smile was on my freckly face. I love it when dad comes home. But this was not daddy, 3 men walked in liked they owned the place.

"Hey wait- your not daddy!", said Angie.

"Who are you guys?", I asked, I looked at their hands. They were holding hammers.

"ARE YOU GONNA POUND ME WITH A HAMMER?", shouted Angie, right before she ran to her room and locked it.

One of the men approached me and I froze. He was really tall, and had huge fluffy black hair. He had a evil smirk on his face. He was wearing a purple velvet coat. "He dresses like fake royalty.", I thought in my head.

"We won't pound you!", the man said, "I'm Thomas Jefferson, your new president.", he said.

 _"You're_ Thomas Jefferson?", I asked, "Stay away from me! Daddy said you were bad."

The future president chuckled, and walked right past me with is hammer.

Another man walked up to me, "And I'm Madis-"

"I don't care! Get out of my house or else.", I interrupted, trying to act mean so they would leave.

The man, "Madis", I think that was his name... crouched down to my height and looked me straight in the eye. This made me nervous.

"I'm trying to be nice here, so just stay out of our way.", He said.

"And I'm **Vice** President Aaron Burr..", he said and shot a glare over to the picture of Daddy on the table. I followed the gaze, but I didn't see anything wrong with the picture. Daddy looked just fine.

"Why are you mad at the picture?", I asked.

"I'm very mad at your "Daddy" right now.", he said.

"Is this because he talked badly about you?", I asked.

The Vice President huffed and walked past me along with "Madis" and Thomas. I followed, curious as what they were doing with the big hammers in their hand. "Are you going to hit me with that hammer?", I asked, worried.

The men ignored me. "Hold him down.", ordered the Vice President. "Madis" grabbed me and held me down. His grip was so tight I couldn't move. I tried to struggle, but I was too weak, and I realized I shouldn't upset a man with a hammer.

"Let me go or else!", I shouted.

"Or else _what?",_ sneered Thomas Jefferson.

"Ummmmmm...", I thought for a moment. I was not expecting any backup questions,"I'll tell Daddy! I'll write a letter right now!"

They all laughed in my face, which wasn't nice. I frowned.

"Your funny kid!", exclaimed Thomas Jefferson and ruffled up my wild curls. I wasn't trying to be funny. I was trying to scare them...

They walked over to my piano. "They better keep their filthy hands off of my piano!", I thought.

"You see, in order for me to get revenge on your "daddy", I could hurt him-", started the Vice President.

"Leave my daddy alone!", I shouted.

"You didn't let me finish!", he sighed, "But who does he love more than anything?"

"Mommy?"

"No.", he said.

"Me?", I asked.

Mr. Burr nodded, "And it would break his heart to see you cry."

I didn't see where he was going with this. Mr. Burr picked up his hammer, and so did Jefferson. They walked closer to my piano.

"What are you-?"

POUND- Thomas Jefferson took his huge hammer and slammed it onto my beloved piano.

"NO!!!", I shouted.

They ignored me.

"PLEASE STOP!", I yelled, holding back my tears. I tried to run over there and try to stop them, but "Madis" held on too tight.

They kept pounding and pounding and smashing until there was nothing left than broken pieces of string and wood.

"NO!", I cried. "Maids" let go of me and I ran over to the broken wood and strings. _No... no no no no no no!_

I kneeled down and began to weep over the sight. The men put down their hammers and left. No.. what did I do to deserve this? Tears were streaming down my face, and I couldn't stop them.

 **... I'm sorry if this sad story of cute little Philly made you sad.**


End file.
